Sahapet Djour
Sahapet Djour, The Godbeast of Ice (Water element). This page gives details and hints when facing Sahapet Djour. Defeating Sahapet Djour grants the achievement "Iceman" (1 diamond + 150 XP) and defeating Heroic Sahapet Djour grants the achievement "Frozen Death" (5 diamonds + 1325 XP). The Godbeast of Ice Sahapet Djour is the second Named Godbeast you encounter in your quest to slay Vahagn. The most unique of all the Godbeasts, this Hydra Serpent has 3-heads which can act independently of each other. His enormous body is clad in piercing blue plates of ice and scales with teeth and claws that are stronger than steel. Also known as the "Undying" Godbeast because of its powerful regenerative abilities and damage impunity to all but its core body. This Hydra rules the frozen planes and lakes of Nayria's coldest regions, feasting on the few stray monsters who wander into its territory and the foolish young Slayers unprepared for the long fight which will ensue. His nickname doesn't come without warrant; his regeneration is second to no beast of Nayria. He is completely invincible until all three of his ferocious heads are cleaved from his body, at which point his defense is down. But don't think you've won once his heads have disappeared! Each head accounts for only a 3rd of his defensive health and regenerates as he lives. Even after their destruction the heads can reappear in tandem with its partner heads! If that were not enough, after some time with its core exposed it will resurrect all three heads at once in a burst of aura restoring its full defense in accordance to his health. Truly deserving of his name "Undying", Sahapet Djour makes mockery of impatient slayers. He can be encountered twice, first in the "Iceman" dungeons and again under Heroic titles in the "Frozen Death" dungeons. Sahapet Djour, in his strongest appearence to date, has also appeared as a special event bearing the name of "The Undying Godbeast" tormenting the Clan for many days. Equipment Drops Sahapet Djour drops Water element equipment. All his equipment bears the name "Ice Warden" and is 3-Star. His weapon is a frozen broadsword, his helm bears silver horns and his armor blue as the beast. It is not guaranteed that Epic Treasures (Bronze Chests) will drop during every encounter, but it is common. His Mystery Treasures will often either be a Bronze Chest or a Metal essence. *Strength of weapon = 798-892 Heroic Sahapet Djour drops Water element equipment. All his equipment bears the name "Frozen Warlord" and is 4-Star. His weapon is a more ornate version of the Ice Warden broadsword, his helm bears golden horns and his armor is now gilded. It is possible to drop either 3-star equipment or 4-Star equipment: BOTH are possible drops. His Mystery Treasure may be Bronze Chest (Ice Warden) or Silver Chest (Frozen Warlord). *Strength of weapon = 1003-1208 Attacks Sahapet Djour is technically a Serpent, but his attacks bear no resemblance. He uses only his three heads in battle and relies on his regenerative health to overcome his challengers. Though limited in versatility, he's fast, strong and unrelenting in combat. Struck even once, you may not recover in time to survive. *'Right or Left Head Bite' **Sahapet Djour will swing one of his outside heads in for a bite to your side. He begins the battle with this attack 8 out of 10 times. *'Center Head Bite' **Using the middle head, Sahapet Djour will quickly strike using his center head. Usually used third or used primarily if last to be destroyed. Warning: it is EXTREMELY dangerous to leave the center head for last. *'Trio Bite' **'All three heads strike down at once. Very powerful and unblockable so be sure to dodge. *'Combo Attack **All Sahapet Djour's bites can and will be used one after another, without stopping and without hesitation. The most dangerous of these is when his center head is alone after destroying the two outer heads; the head will strike repeatedly giving no chance for escape. *'Quarreling' **Sometimes, Sahapet Djour can't get along even with himself and his heads will begin to attack each other. Use this time to attack since he is no longer focused on you. Special Ability *'Regeneration' **As mentioned, Sahapet Djour has massive health due to his regeneration ability and only damage to his core will deplete his health permanently. His heads act not only as "sword" but as "shield" for his core; each head bears 1/3 of this "shield" health until it is destroyed. However, before being destroyed, the heads will slowly recover health, even while attacking or being attacked. Even when destroyed, each head will return 20 seconds after elimination. Only once all 3 heads are gone and Sahapet Djour's "shield" is thus gone, you can attack his core for 5 seconds and deplete his "main" health. After 5 seconds, all three head resurrect and you are blown backwards out of range and the battle repeats in process. "Undying" indeed... (if you have your 5-hit combo special ready for a go at this point you can time it to stun him and thus gain another 5 seconds before the heads resurrect). Battle Tactics There are a couple different ways to defeat this Godbeast, but here are the simplest and safest ways. *Sahapet Djour is Weak to Earth. Use Earth equipment when possible. Luckily, shortly before encountering him, Nhang Agni appears in the very first set of dungeons and he drops 3* "Forest Strider" equipment perfect for taking the Hydra-God down. Don't leave without it! *Make sure all pieces of your gear is maximum level. Or, at least, the weapon. Having maximum level gear will make ANY fight easier. In particular, getting the Forest Strider blade is difficult, so fight Nhang Agni until level 12 so as to acquire the Mystery Treasure and boost your chances of receiving it. *For every level OVER Sahapet Djour your character is, there is a 10% increase in strength and defense. So, keep fighting him over and over, even when you're higher leveled than him. *BLOCK more often than dodge. Only the Center Bite and the Trio Bite cannot be blocked and he usually only performs those as the 3rd attack in his combos. Practice getting perfect blocks; it's fairly simple when you realize he ALMOST ALWAYS starts the fight with a bite from an outside head. Perfect blocks stun him and "resets" his attack pattern, meaning he'll probably try an outside head attack again. Quite predictable. *Attack Left-to-Right or Right-to-Left. Each head takes damage separately, so it's best to focus on one at a time. Swipe so your attacks are only attacking in a single direction until the final head is alone. This makes your job of recognizing where an attack will be coming from much easier and give you far more reaction time. *Whatever you do, do not leave the center head for last. Leaving the center head makes him more dangerous than ever since his will strike and strike and strike until you are dead, each blow delivering a knockdown effect you simply cannot escape from. You'll die in no time at all to his successive strikes. If trapped unintentionally this way, MASH the dodge button and hope for the best. *For this battle, control your use of the 5-Hit-Icon combo since it only ever strikes the left side (last hit always hits the center head. This is fine if he has his right (your left) head and center head, but completely useless and dangerous if used on his left (your right) head. You should try to begin the battle with this attack. When you're very good, try to use this attack so that the penultimate attack takes the final existing head off and the ultimate attack strikes and stuns the core. This will give you more time to hit the exposed main body. *Save your "Friend Assist" icon for this Boss fight; don't waste it on the two previous monsters. Even more than that, use it like a "get-out-of-jail-free" card: a panic button. "Friend Assists" interrupt ANY enemy attack, even mid-animation. So if you see an attack coming you weren't prepared for, quickly tap that Friend Assist to save youself. If it's the "Dynamic Slash" single strike or "Stun Smash", use the it the first time you can damage the core so as to make the rest of the fight easier. If it's any of the boosting abilities, try to activate it moments before taking off the last head for the first time so as to maximize damage on the exposed core. *There's no good way to practice against Sahapet Djour. My suggestion is to get very good at planning your swipes and watching for attacks. The Undying Godbeast Event - Sahapet Djour "The Hydra-God" The second event Nubee unleashed on Slayers consisted of the Hell-on-Ice Sahapet Djour...with even further boosted regenerative abilities. Identical to Sahapet Djour in the main quest, this version's difference was his level scaling to your character's. But for the first few days...his power was immeasurable. Some experienced slayers using 4-Star and even 5-Star equipment fought him for up to 30 minutes in length before he fell due to his insane regeneration speed. Soon after, though, The Undying Godbeast weakened and slayers were more able to whittle his life away. This Sahapet Djour dropped the highly prized 5-Star "Hydra-God" equipment which were gear comprised of the very bones and scales of the Godbeast of Ice himself. His blade an immense claymore, itself an aggrandized length of saw-like teeth and hand-guard. The armor was plated and accented by the stained fur of the region's warmest dwellers. By fully equipping this set, any Slayer had access to the immense regeneration of the Undying Godbeast. If your HP falls below 15%, you will summon up the power of Sahapet Djour and gain unparralleled health regeneration for 45 seconds, enough time to fill your health to 100% twice over. You also gained more speed, strength and defense for the same amount of time. During this event's appearence, the armories of Nayria were producing "Hydraslayer" 5-Star Earth equipment which was capable of inflicting 400% more damage than usual to the Hydra-God. It resembled a more ornate verson of the "Stone Guardian" set dropped by Heroic Nhang Agni but with a different helm. The Undying Godbeast Event Armor Drop Rate Below are the chances of getting Hydra God Armour from the current event: *Monster Level 13 to 20: Chance to get Pauldron and Greaves with certain abilities. *Monster Level 21 to 35: Chance to get Pauldron, Greaves and Cuirass with certain abilities. *Monster Level 36 to 45: Chance to get Pauldron, Greaves, Cuirass and Blade with certain abilities. *Monster Level 46 to 54: Chance to get Pauldron, Greaves, Cuirass, Blade and Helm with certain abilities. **Hard Difficulty: Higher chance to get ALL parts with ALL abilities. Note: Mystery Treasures (All Gold Medal ratings) are not included in this formula and may contain a random piece or an essence orb. ??? What's this!? Gain Dragon Points by defeating monsters in the events and exchange them for PRIZES, not the least of which may be companion Godbeasts!!!